


Such a Fucking Gentleman

by Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Don't Try This At Home, Drug Use, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insomnia, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, Joseph Kavinsky-centric, Kavinsky POV, Kavinsky is in rough shape, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Ronan is bad at feelings, Ronan is worried about K, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unhappy, dream drugs, dream lube, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray/pseuds/Kyle_Swings_Blue_and_Gray
Summary: Kavinsky ran his fingers lightly across his skin. All of his nerve receptors were on fire, and his heart felt like it was trying to beat it’s way out of his chest. His eyes itched from lack of sleep, and his sheets tangled around his legs. He tried to kick them free, but only ended up hopelessly tangled and gasping for breath as he choked on the panic clawing its way up his throat.





	Such a Fucking Gentleman

Kavinsky ran his fingers lightly across his skin. All of his nerve receptors were on fire, and his heart felt like it was trying to beat it’s way out of his chest. His eyes itched from lack of sleep, and his sheets tangled around his legs. He tried to kick them free, but only ended up hopelessly tangled and gasping for breath as he choked on the panic clawing its way up his throat. 

He rolled sideways, tumbling out of his bed and onto the hardwood floor. He banged his elbow, swearing loudly as he ripped the sheets from his legs. I world seemed to have too many lines and edges, like a psychedelic comic book pulled out of his childhood. 

Kavinsky rose slowly from the floor, his shoulders heaving as he stumbled over to the bathroom attached to his room. He left the lights off as he collapsed against the sink, splashing cold water against his face until the world solidified. He shivered, suddenly feverishly cold. 

The ghoul in the mirror stared back at him, dark sunken eyes flashing out from a gaunt face. Kavinsky shuddered, pushing his wet hair back out of his face. Kavinsky fumbled for his shades, which he had thrown away from him earlier that night. They had come to rest on the bathroom floor, not far from the toilet where the mess from earlier was still spattered. 

He picked up the shades, watching his reflection dawn the shades. He was exhausted, shaking like an aspen leaf in a breeze, but he was out of drugs for sleeping, and without sleep, he couldn’t dream himself more. Still struggling to breath, Kavinsky slunk back to his bed, where he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Sniffing back a congealed mess of blood and snot, he typed out a message with slightly shaking fingers. 

Meet me in the gas station parking lot by the liquor store. xxx ~K 

Kavinsky shoved his phone into the back of his jeans, grabbing one of his numberless wife beaters, before slinging on his jacket and heading outside. The cold air made him shiver violently, but helped clear his head. 

He snapped his fingers upon entering the Mitsu, and the car started smoothly. When he had first dreamt it into reality, he had thought it didn’t work; a shell without much use, but one night, he had stumbled upon the secret to starting it completely by accident, and now it was his favorite forgery. 

Speeding through sleeping Henrietta, Kavinsky ignored his phone. He didn’t let himself think that Lynch wouldn’t come. He needed Lynch to be there, so he would be. 

As he pulled into the gas station parking lot, back out of the prying lights of the pumps, his eyes slide over the BMW, parked haphazardly across two parking spots.   
Lynch stood, facing Kavinsky, leaning back against his car, arms crossed. He looked so alive it hurt Kavinsky, his bright blue eyes sharp and unreadable. Kavinsky took a second, hiding behind the tinted windows of his Mitsubishi while he composed himself. A moment of weakness. 

He waited a moment too long. Ronan stalked across the parking lot to the Mitsu and wrenched the door open with his usual show of unnecessary violence. He looked down at Kavinsky, his gaze calculating. 

“You look like shit.” Kavinsky nodded slowly. Now that he was actually here, he felt strangely detached. 

“Lynch.” He muttered. It came out softer, so he got up, pushing himself out of the seat and invading Ronan’s person space. Ronan’s face twisted in disgust, although Kavinsky believed this to be a cover up for any emotion Ronan was feeling. He always sneered when he was angry, and looked disgusted when he was afraid. “What were you going to do if I didn’t come?” Ronan asked. 

Kavinsky shrugged. “I knew you would. You can’t resist me, can you, princess?” 

Ronan sneered, “Yeah, right, K. What do you want.” 

Kavinsky stalked around Ronan, his smirk sharp enough to cut glass, the world dim behind his mirrored lenses. He pushed Ronan, hard, back against the side of the Mitsubishi. Ronan allowed himself to be pushed, his muscles tensed. 

Kavinsky pressed Ronan back, his hands curling into fistfulls of Ronan’s shirt. He leaned in close, his breathing ragged. “I want everything.” He whispered. Because I have nothing. “I want everything you have to give me.” Because the world has taken everything else away. “I want to see you fall apart under my hands.” The way I am falling apart now. “I want to tear you fucking apart, man.” So I don’t have to feel so alone.

Ronan met Kavinsky’s gaze. “Lame.” He muttered under his breath, but Kavinsky pushed his leg between Ronan’s legs, and Ronan gasped his surprise his whole body jerking as Kavinsky’s leg made contact with his half-hard cock. 

Kavinsky leaned forward, beginning to suck a bruise into Ronan’s neck. Ronan sighed, his head dropping back against the Mitsu. Kavinsky continued rubbing his thigh against Ronan’s clothed erection, and Ronan swore softly under his breath, sliding his hands down Kavinsky’s sides and around to grab his ass, pulling him roughly closer. 

 

Ronan groaned softly, and with that, Kavinsky flipped him around and pressing him down with one hand, while the other tugged Ronan’s pants down, exposing his bare ass to one of Henrietta’s few cold nights. 

Kavinsky pulls out a bottle of lube from his back pocket, slicking his fingers before pushing inside Ronan. He moved quickly from one, to two, to three fingers. It’s tight, but Ronan has never minded the stretch before. Kavinsky leans forward, sucking another bruise into the back of Ronan’s neck. Ronan’s hips stuttered slightly, and Kavinsky smirked into his neck, crooking his fingers again and again against Ronan’s spot until Ronan’s moaning and rocking against the car. 

“K-K stop I’m-K-” Ronan’s hips stutter against the car, and lets out a long low groan. Kavinsky can feel his erection throb against the zipper of his pants. 

“Oh God princess, that was hot. Did you really just come from my fingers?” Ronan is trembling slightly from the aftershock, and he doesn’t respond, so Kavinsky pushes into him, slowly and deliberately. Ronan grunts, pushing back against him, and Kavinsky laughs softly, pulling open the back door of the Mitsu and guiding Ronan inside, while keeping them joined together. 

Kavinsky maneuvers them so that Ronan is on top, his head resting back against the seat as he kicks his pants fully off. Ronan wriggles out of his own pants, and the whole thing is awkward, and messy, and the backseat smells of come and lube and sweat. It’s enough to get Kavinsky’s heart racing and his hips bucking up into Ronan. Ronan groans, and he sounds absolutely wrecked. He shifts about so that he’s facing Kavinsky, before rising up and sinking back down. 

Kavinsky spreads his legs, gasping as Ronan sinks back down. Ronan reaches out, pulling Kavinsky’s shades off of his face and tossing them away. He leans down, and kisses K messily on the mouth, clenching down against him. His cock is already hard, bouncing against his stomach. 

K can feel his balls drawing up tightly, and suddenly feels the panic set in. He’s scared of what coming might release. He’s scared that without this to hold him together, he’ll fall apart completely. He claws Ronan’s back a little frantically, and Ronan pulls back, looking down into his eyes.

Ronan slows, before muttering quietly, “Hey.” Kavinsky holds on to his voice. His eyes. The softer lines of his face, and the slower pace. 

When Kavinsky comes, the whole world seems to go white and fuzzy. He comes down to find Ronan has slid off him to sit next to him, pulling him against his chest. Kavinsky reaches a shaking hand out to take Ronan’s straining erection. As he strokes Ronan off, he watches his mouth open and his eyelashes flutter. When he comes, it’s just a bit, gushing into Kavinsky’s hand. Kavinsky licks it off, and Ronan groans, his dick half twitching against his stomach. Kavinsky allows his head to drop back against Ronan, as the world slips in and out of focus. 

When Kavinsky wakes up, he’s half naked and alone in the backseat of his car. For a moment he feels the sense of raw loss, before he realizes that Ronan’s jacket is covering him, along with Ronan his and Ronan’s dried come. As he sits up slowly, he finds a small bag filled with pills labeled simply “for sleep” He smiles. Such a fucking gentleman.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write from Kavinsky's perspective. As demonstrated here, it gets too dark. Porn isn't fun when everyone is sad. Drop a kudos/comment if you like my take on K.


End file.
